Soulmates
by Goddessofwomen
Summary: Vlad finds Mina and it's as if his life has started again. Set present day. Vlad/OC Dracula/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, I recently finished Dracula, and it is an awesome book! I love it so much. So this is a modern day retelling of the book, but with Luke Evans as Dracula, and going with the history provided by Dracula Untold. So I've edited my first chapter, so please re read if you have already started reading. **

Mina walked past the flower shop, hoping Arthur wouldnt come out to talk, but he spotted her first. It was a lovely day but she didn't have time to stop and chat, nor did she want to either. He came hurrying through the shop to talk to her. 'Mina! How lovely to see you,' Arthur cried. She smiled and hugged him back, trying not to stiffen in his embrace. He always hugged her, even though she hated to be touched by people that weren't her family, or very close friends. 'Arthur, are you well?' She asked, stepping out of his embrace. He smiled at her, his dark eyes shining, and his smile a little plastic. 'I am indeed, Mina. And yourself? Where's Lucy?' He asked. Mina smiled, Lucy was her best friend and she had been the one to introduce Arthur to Lucy. She thought they'd be perfect together. 'Studying, actually she's waiting for me, we're supposed to be helping each other study for our mid-term exams. I'll tell her you asked after her,' she said and hurried off. She liked Athur well enough, but he definitely wasn't the sort of person she'd go on a date with. Something about him made her hair stand on end. She walked quickly, picking up her pace after glancing at the time on her phone. She was supposed to meet Lucy at the library for 11 o clock. It was now 20 past. She adjusted the strap of her bag, and walked into the library.

Lucy looked up and saw Mina hurrying towards her. 'What took you so long, did you get lost?' Lucy asked. Mina shrugged, inhaling the musty smell of the library.. 'No, I ran into your fiancee. He insisted on hugging me and talking.' She slumped down in a chair and pulled out her note cards. Lucy winced. 'Sorry Mina. I keep telling him not to hug everyone he meets. But he thinks its a nice thing to do, that it puts people at ease,' Lucy explained. Mina shook her head. The library was quiet today, no giggling teens texting their mates or parents with screaming children. She smoothed her dress over her knees, it was black with red roses all over, and one of her favourites. 'Well, let's just study, our first exams tomorrow at 9. And if I fail I'll have to take it again at the end of the year.' Mina told her. They tested each other on their knowledge and then Mina went off to find a book that she had to re-read. She was looking through the library, in the classics section, when someone cried, 'look out!' She looked up to see one of the library ladders falling down. She felt something crash into her, and found herself over by the wall.

'Are you alright?' A voice asked. Mina looked up into deep blue eyes, tinged with red. A pale face looked down at her. 'I'm fine, thank you,' she said a little breathlessly. She scolded herself mentally. She sounded like some besotted teenager. Get a grip, she told herself. The man holding her, was tall, and looked like he worked out everyday. He had shoulder length black hair, that looked incredibly soft. His eyes were full of worry, and his pale face made his lips look the colour of blood. 'Oh good, I thought I might have shocked you, crashing into you like that, but otherwise you would have been hit by the ladder,' he said, a hint of a european heritage showed in his voice, pointing at the ladder on the floor. 'I'm Vladimir, by the way.' He helped her upright, took her hand and kissed it softly. Mina watched mesmerised. WAKE UP! She shouted in her head. Who kisses hands these days? How weird! 'I'm Mina. Are you a student here too?' She asked. Vladimir nodded. 'Sort of, I'm taking evening classes in classical english literature,' he told her. Mina nodded.

'Ah, I'm taking Classical literature, full time. This is my second year,' she replied.

'I feel very bad, taking you by surprise like that, would you let me buy you a drink? To make up for it?' Vladimir asked. Mina thought for a moment. He seemed nice enough. Okay so the whole kissing her hand thing was outdated, but perhaps that was how they did things still, where he was from. Plus she found it very charming. 'Sure, let me just grab my things,' she told him. She went back to Lucy, and explained where she was going. 'Go for it, he looks gorgeous!' Lucy told her. Mina rolled her eyes at her friend, and hurried back to Vladimir. 'Okay, where are we going?' She asked him. 'My favourite coffee place.' he told her, linking his arm with hers.

Mina took in her surroundings, she was sitting on a loveseat in a corner of a coffee shop. The place was painted a deep red, and furnished with black sofas and chairs. The mugs were black too and the waiters and waitresses wore deep red aprons, keeping in with the theme. Vladimir blended in, with his black jeans and coat, and his red scarf. The only light came from candles and table lamps. It was perfect for a coffee date. Stop that! She told herself. He's just being friendly. Ok, he's ridiculously handsome, so what makes you think he'd choose you? Grow up Mina, she told herself. Vladimir, turned and walked over to her, 2 mugs in his hand. 'Tea, for you. I got you some sugar, too' he said, placing the mug in front of her. She tipped in two spoonfuls of sugar, added a little milk, and stirred. She took a sip, and savoured the sweet taste.

'So, Mina, where are you from?' Vladimir asked her. Mina smiled at him softly.

'Well, it's a small village, in the south. Close to the sea. I love the sea, the smell is wonderful. But it's also close to the woods as well, which is lovely. What about you Vladimir?' She asked. Vladimir smiled when she said his name, he liked the way she said it. 'Just Vlad, is fine, it's what all my friends call me. I'm from Romania, but I have lived almost everywhere in europe,' he said.

'Wow, but you're only young, you cant have lived everywhere,' Mina replied. Vlad shrugged.

'I'm 25, and I've lived in almost every single country in Europe, it's why I'm here in is one of the last places on my list,' he told her. Mina's mind whirled. She wanted to travel the world, and here was Vlad, who'd been to all of europe already. 'I'd love to travel,' she told him.

Vlad smiled, and took a sip of his coffee, she really was quite something. Her deep brown hair enhanced her green eyes, her lips were the colour of blood, and her skin was a creamy white. She was enchanting, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Mina caught his eye, and blushed, and immediately looked away. Vlad smiled, she was enchanting. Mina finished her tea, and looked at her phone, she had 3 missed calls from Lucy, and a text from her mum. It was half past 2, and she had an essay to finish. 'Gosh, look at the time, I should go. It was lovely meeting you,' she said, standing up and pulling her jacket on. Vlad's mind reeled. She couldn't be leaving yet, he'd only just found her. 'Of course, yes it was wonderful to meet you. Perhaps, we could meet up again?'He asked quietly. Mina stopped, her bag halfway onto her shoulder. 'I'd like that,' she replied, looking at her feet. Vlad grinned. 'Might I call on you?' He asked, taking her hand. Mina nodded looking up at him. 'Well, I'll walk you home,' he said, her hand in his. Mina smiled gently, and lead the way out of the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so it's taken me forever to get back into this.. But don't worry I'm back and writing the next chapter as I'm posting this! So this is clearly a love story, but I don't want it to be like Mina is just after a boyfriend. Obviously her and Vlad are meant to be, but she is still a modern woman. So she can appreciate how weird it must look to other people. So I'm going to try to keep it in mind. To me this is more of a retelling of Dracula, set in the modern world and based off of Luke Evans portrayal of Vlad the Impaler. Also if my paragraphs sentences are a little odd its cause I copied and pasted this into the doc manager. So it comes up slightly strange.. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter :)**

On the way home, Mina told Vlad about her dreams. 'I want to travel to another country and write a book, something as great as Pride and Prejudice, or The Hobbit. Something that people fall in love with, and can't put down until they've finished it.' Vlad smiled.

'I know what you mean, something that will be remembered through the centuries. Something that enthralls readers.' Mina smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

'Yes, exactly,' she said, her eyes shining. Vlad, told her about his dreams, of travelling the world, and hopefully finding his soulmate. 'There is no greater reward on this earth than that of the smile of the woman who loves you.' He told her. Mina blushed.

'This is me,' she said gesturing towards her house. She lived there with Lucy, they rented it, both of them working extra jobs to cover the bills. Vlad took in the victorian building. It seemed just right for Mina. 'Umm, would you like to come in?' Mina asked. Vlad smiled.

'I'd love to,' he replied. Mina unlocked the door, and led him inside. Vlad followed her into the kitchen, where she put the kettle on, he settled himself in a chair, while she potted about making tea and texting Lucy and her mum back.

'I have an essay to finish,' she told him reluctantly. Vlad shrugged. He would watch her read, if it meant he could stay by her side. 'Would you like some help?' He asked. Mina thought carefully. 'Perhaps you could read it over for me?' She suggested. Vlad nodded. He followed her out of the kitchen and up the stairs, into her bedroom. It was painted a deep green, and her furniture was white. She had a big double bed, a large bookcase crammed with books, and a desk with a computer. There was a map of the world, with stars on almost every country. 'Places I'd like to go.' She explained when he stopped in front of the map. Vlad smiled at her. She motioned for him to sit, and he sat on the edge of her bed, inhaling the delicious scent of her room. It was a mixture of her personal scent, a vanilla mixed with sunshine, and a woodsy smell. Mina turned her computer on, and pulled up her essay. 'So it's about the portrayal of women in classical literature.' Mina said, sitting next to him on the bed.

'Sounds interesting,' Vlad said and sat at her computer desk, reading intently for the next half an hour. Mina read for a while, every so often looking up from her book to study him. She couldn't quite believe that this guy was here, in her room. It all seemed too good to be true.

'You're a wonderful writer Mina. This is truly an excellent piece of work,' Vlad told her, taking her hand in both of his. Mina smiled. 'Really? You think so?' She asked smiling hesitantly. Vlad nodded. 'I do, it flows from one point to the next and you seem to have captured the way women were treated in these times extremely well. Almost as if you had lived them yourself,' he replied. He watched her face as she blushed softly, her smile lighting up her face. She was so very beautiful. Vlad hadn't thought he'd find her again. Quickly, so she wouldn't see what he was about to do, he kissed her, gently at first, but when she responded, he deepened the kiss, and pulled her close. He explored her body, his hands running down her back, through her hair, and caressing her face. Mina moaned softly, and he kissed her harder. 'Mina,' he gasped, pulling away for a second. She glanced up at him, her eyes full of desire, and he kissed her again, moving her against the wall. Mina couldn't help herself, her hands went to his hair, down his arms and over his chest. This incredible man was in her room, and he wanted her. Part of her mind reeled. She had invited a total stranger home, and now she was kissing him. how strange! It was very unlike her, and Mina couldn't help but wonder what would come of it. Perhaps nothing, but oh, she so desperately wanted more.

Vlad released her mouth, holding her in his arms. Mina breathed unsteadily, her head laying on his chest. 'Mina, I, I should not have done that,' he said heavily. Mina looked up at him in surprise. 'No! Don't think that!' Vlad cried. Mina blinked confused. 'Mina, I want you, very much. But it's not proper, nor fair to you. I should not have kissed you like that, I should not have put my desire for you above your feelings.' Mina said nothing. All she'd heard was that he wanted her. She scolded herself mentally for being so weak. He was just a man, she didn't need him. Vlad needed her though. Without her, his existence was meaningless. 'Oh, Mina.' Mina sat down on her bed. Vlad watched her, and knelt before her. 'Forgive me, for being so forward. I should not have put you through that,' he begged. Mina watched him thoughtfully. All the men she had ever been with, always felt like she owed it to them to sleep with them. For the coffee they'd bought her. Or the dinner, or the movie, or whatever ridiculous date they'd taken her on. Vlad was apologising for kissing her. When it was the best kiss she'd ever had. Vlad was begging for her forgiveness, for kissing her, for being too forward. Mina giggled. Vlad looked at her shocked. Mina giggled harder, making Vlad smile. 'What is it? What is so funny?' He asked her, taking her hand. Mina shook her head, giggling even harder. 'Vlad, of course you're forgiven. There's nothing to forgive. The mere fact that you're apologising, makes you the most extraordinary man I have ever met. Vlad, I would kiss you again and again. You silly man,' Mina said giggling. Now she knew she was going mad. She'd never told a man how she felt, her emotions and feelings where her own and she chose to share them rarely. Vlad's heart soared. She wanted him. He grabbed her hands and kissed her again. Mina giggled again, and Vlad laughed with her. 'Mina, this is, -'

'Weird? Moving too fast? Ridiculous?'

'Yes, all of those things. But wonderful at the same time,' Vlad agreed.

'Wonderful,' Mina sighed. Vlad wondered whether he should tell her the truth. How she was Mirena come back to him. What he was. The monster he had become to save his family.

Mina said goodbye to Vlad, an hour later, with a promise to meet him tomorrow, at the coffee shop. When he was gone, she slumped against the front door, her mind reeling. She didn't know what to think. She'd met this wonderful man, and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But how on earth was it going to work? She put all thoughts of Vlad into a little box in her mind. Then she went upstairs to finish her essay.

An hour later she was done. She emailed it to her tutor, and went onto facebook. A message popped up as soon as she logged in. It was from Jonathan. Jonathan was a guy she'd dte for a little while, things had almost got serious, but then Mina had changed. Lucy had reminded her about her plans to travel, Jonathan wanted none of that. He was happy to stay where he was in this town. Yes, she had moved here for university, but she wanted to go to London, live there for a year and see how the capital city lived. She wanted to go to Rome, Greece, America and New Zealand. she wanted to make something of herself. Jonathan wanted to marry her. For them to stay in this town, for him to run his father's solicitors office. Mina knew she would be miserable if she stayed here. So she left him, told him not to see her again, not to speak to her. And here he was writing to her. She deleted the message straight away, not wanting to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I'm awful for not updating, but here's the next chapter.**

When Mina woke the next day, it was to someone knocking on her door. She climbed out of bed, pulled a jumper on and trudged downstairs. She opened the door, and Lucy bustled past, a huge bouquet of flowers in her arms. 'Arthur give you those?' She asked. Lucy shook her head and laid them on the kitchen table. 'Actually they're for you, delivery guy just gave them to me,' Lucy said and handed her an envelope. Mina shrugged and ripped it open. There was a card inside, with the words 'thinking of you' typed on it. 'From Vlad' was handwritten on it underneath, along with a phone number. Mina smiled to herself. 'So this the guy from yesterday?' Lucy asked her. Mina nodded.

'Mina, this guy seems a little forward. I mean, flowers already? That's pretty quick. Did you sleep with him?' Lucy asked. Mina shrugged. 'You did! Mina, really?' Lucy reproached her. Mina shook her head. 'No, I didn't sleep with him, actually. He took me for coffee, we chatted and then he walked me home. I invited him in, and he helped me with my essay.' She told her friend. Lucy looked a little put out. 'Oh, well alright.' She said. Mina smiled.

'And then he kissed me.'

'Aha! I knew it! No man sends flowers to a girl he just worked on an essay with! So, anything going to happen?' She asked. Mina shrugged.

'I don't know. Luce, I'm not like you. You and Arthur are so clearly meant to be. I mean, even with the interest from the other guys, you chose him. John and Quincey are nice guys, but Arthur is clearly your soulmate. I'd like to find mine too, but it's not my top priority. I'm going to get my degree, I'll find a teaching job maybe, or write a book. And I'll travel the world. If love happens, it happens. Vlad's nice, he makes me smile, he's not pushy, and I can relax around him. I think I'll tell him I just want to be friends.' Lucy looked aghast.

'What?! You can't do that! Just tell him you want to take things slowly. That you don't want to rush into a new relationship.' Mina sighed. She wanted to see Vlad again, but not like yesterday. 'Maybe I should invite him out for coffee again, and we'll just talk? That sounds better than having him here. Or I could invite him for dinner, with you and Arthur? That way its just friends?'

'Uh, yeah, although that seems like a double date to me,' Lucy told her. Mina wailed.

'Damn, you're right. Ok, well I'm inviting him to dinner anyway. No canoodling between you and Arthur in front of us, or sneaking off before he goes. I need your support Luce, he's gorgeous and hard to resist. What am I going to make?'

'Gnocchi, its delicious and it's your best dish. Plus lemon drizzle cake for dessert.'

'Ok, well I'd better hit the supermarket and get the ingredients. I'll go get dressed.'

Mina hurried upstairs and showered. She dressed in an off the shoulder black jumper and dark blue skinny jeans. She pulled on black ballet pumps, and stood in front of her mirror to do her hair and make up. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in loose waves, a midnight black shining in the light, it made her creamy skin look pale and luminescent. She applied eyeliner and mascara and smeared red lipstick on her lips. Her brown eyes blinked at her in the mirror. Was she dressing up for him? No, she decided, she'd always liked to do her make up, it applied a layer of confidence to herself.

She headed back downstairs grabbing her satchel and stuffing her keys and phone into it as she went. She heard voices in the kitchen, assuming it was Arthur and Lucy, she went in to say hello. Instead of Arthur, Vlad was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hands. He was wearing a similar outfit to yesterday, black jeans and boots, but a red jumper instead. Mina caught the scent of man and something else equally as heady. Lucy smiled at her.

'Vlad knocked while you were getting dressed, so I invited him in to wait. I've gotta get to work, my shift starts in an hour, and the trains usually late. See you for dinner Mina, nice to meet you Vlad.' Lucy went out with a wave, and Mina sat next to Vlad at the table.

'Hi.'

'Hello, I wanted to see you again. I can't seem to keep away. I hope you don't mind.' Vlad murmured, looking at her intently. Mina smiled.

'It's ok, I was going to invite you to dinner. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful and I love them.'

'You're welcome. I wanted to send something to make you smile.' He watched as Mina smiled shyly at him. 'It seems my mission is accomplished.' Mina chuckled.

'Yes, I suppose so. So, would you like to stay for dinner? Lucy is bringing her fiance, Arthur.' She said, watching him carefully. Vlad smiled.

'I'd love to. What are you cooking?'

'Well, I'm actually going to pick up the ingredients now, if you'd like to join me?'

'Yes, I'd like that. Do you have a car?'

'No,' Mina shook her head regretfully. 'Can't afford one, unfortunately.'

'Well, I do, so I'll drive.' Vlad told her, taking her hand in his and leading her out the door.

They spent an hour trailing round the supermarket, Mina picking up the ingredients for dinner, and any extras they needed, more milk and bread and cereal. She chatted to Vlad about her life, working in the bakery down the road, university, her hometown and her parents.

'You like working in the bakery then?' Vlad asked her as they paid for the food.

'I do, I like to cook, and Molly, who owns it, is very good to me, she gives me as many hours as I can take, and always gives me free food. She's lovely.' Vlad smiled.

'I enjoy cooking too, although I don't do as much of it these days. Too busy I guess. I've been checking out the real estate around here, I'd like to buy myself a home. It's a wonderful town and I've met some interesting people. John, one of my recent acquaintances, is a doctor at a psychiatric hospital. He's extraordinarily clever, and we've been discussing the brain recently. I find it quite fascinating.' Mina listened as he helped her pack, before passing the money to the sales woman. When they left the shop, and put the bags in the car, Vlad turned to her.

'Perhaps you'd like to meet him, my friend, John?' He asked. Mina smiled.

'I'd like that, I'm interested in almost everything. I always like to learn something new.' Vlad beamed at her.

They arrived at Mina's house a little after 12, and Vlad helped her put away the food. She made lunch for her and Vlad, a cheese and tomato sandwich for her, and ham and pickle for Vlad. They chatted whilst they ate, enjoying each others company. Vlad couldn't take his eyes off Mina. He couldn't believe that after all these years alone, he had found her again. How could one man be so lucky? He wasn't sure how to tell her. He didn't want to freak her out, or upset her, and make her move away from him. He didn't want to scare her away.

'Well, I suppose I'd better start some cooking,' Mina said, glancing at the clock. 'Want to help?' She asked Vlad. He smiled.

'I'd love to, what do you want me to do?' He replied.

Mina and Vlad spent the rest of the afternoon cooking, first they made the lemon drizzle cake. Which resulted in the kitchen being covered in flour when Mina dropped the bag after Vlad kissed her. Blushing furiously she pulled out the dust pan and brush and swept the flour up. She stood up to find Vlad grinning at her.

'That wasn't very nice you know,' she huffed. Vlad's grin widened.

'No? You don't want me to kiss you again?'

'I, I. No, you know that's not what I meant!' Mina cried. Vlad took her hand and held her close.

'I'm sorry for making you spill the flour. But I'm not sorry for kissing you.' Mina sighed. Damn, she was falling for him big time.

'Ok, you're forgiven, now come on, let's bake this cake.' Vlad nodded and released her. Mina picked up the bag of flour and set it on the table. Vlad was reading her recipe, and Mina grinned mischeviously.

'Vlad?' She called, and he looked up. She threw a handful of flour at him. He blinked, and sneezed and Mina collapsed into laughter.

'Oh, that's funny is it?' Vlad asked, moving closer to her.

'Um, well, yes it is actually.' Mina gasped, between laughs. She edged away from him slowly.

'Really? That's the sort of thing you find funny, is it?' Vlad asked, a grin on his face. He moved closer, and captured her in his arms. 'Well, I think I'll just have to get you back then.' Vlad kissed her lips softly, and when he pulled away, Mina looked back up at him confusion written on her face. Without warning, Vlad held up an egg and Mina gasped. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

'You wouldn't!'

'I would!' Vlad cried, laughing. Mina pouted, pulling a sad face in the hopes of distracting him. It didn't work. Vlad cracked the shell and dripped the egg over her, some of it going in her hair and down her face. Vlad took a hasty step back, chuckling, as Mina glared at him.

'Well, that was not nice at all. This means war!' She cried, grabbing an egg and throwing it at him. It hit him square in the chest, and exploded, running down his jumper. Mina giggled, and ran to the other side of the table, before he could catch her. It was silly, and childish, but they continued their food fight until they'd ran out of eggs, and flour. It left them covered in food, giggling and breathless. Vlad pulled her close to him and kissed her gently.

'Well, this isn't what I expected when you invited me to dinner,' he said, looking at her.

'Well, no it's not what I meant either. I guess I should clean up. And we're out of eggs and flour.' She said, laughing softly. Vlad grinned.

'Well I'll help you clean up, then I'll head home and change and grab some more eggs and flour. Ok?' Mina nodded.

Together they cleaned up the kitchen, putting all the egg shells in the bin, sweeping the floor and and mopping. Mina scrubbed the table, it had egg yolk all over it. Vlad kissed the only part of her that wasn't covered in egg, a small piece of skin by her ear, and headed out. While he was gone, Mina showered and dressed in a nice dress and leggings. It was a deep green and made her brown eyes stand out, and made her skin look creamier. She put make up back on, and brushed her hair and dried it. She headed back downstairs, and made herself a cup of tea. There was a knock at the door, and she went to open it, to find Vlad standing there, in jeans and a black shirt.

'You clean up well,' she said. Vlad grinned and kissed her cheek.

'As do you,' he said, handing her the bag of eggs and flour. They headed back into the kitchen, and Mina made him a coffee. He sat and watched her bake, filling the kitchen with the smell of lemon and sugar.

**So what do you think? Let me know how you feel about this chapter. The next one will be the dinner party. i'm not sure when I'll have it up by, but I'll do my best to get it out asap. I've not had a computer for the last few months, and my home situation is a bit iffy, I'm currently living in a tent in my mums garden. Luckily, I like camping, and the cats come and lay with me to keep me warm :P Anyways, review my lovelys, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up quicker. **

**Jorden xx**


End file.
